In the modern workplace a variety of computer resources are generally available, such as desk-top or lap-top computers. Entering information or commands to a computer is typically accomplished by using a keyboard or a mouse connected to a computer.
Despite the availability of computer resources, many people still use more traditional methods and mediums to record information, such as writing notes and action items on paper using a pen or pencil.